1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to apparatus for propelling individuals participating in rolling or sliding-based recreational activities.
2. Background Art
Skateboarders and other individuals participating in rolling/sliding-based recreational activities are often without apparatuses that will stabilize the user and provide power to the user in motion.